


Two souls in love

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Mini Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney figures out John has deeper feelings for him than those of a friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two souls in love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvarbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvarbelle/gifts).



Rodney doesn't know how he hasn't seen it before; the way John smiles whenever Rodney rants at the useless scientists, the way he touches Rodney whenever he wants to share something private (which, when did that happen?), the way he lets Rodney win at chess. Rodney might have pointed out that John really doesn't need to do that, if not for the fact that he would lose spectacularly if he didn't.

It's not until they get stuck under a mistletoe and John's cheeks are flushed and he won't meet Rodney's eyes that Rodney realizes that John just might have deeper feelings than friendship for him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> For Silvarbelle who wanted me to write about: _Tell me about how Rodney figures out John's in love with him - or vice versa. Is it a look? Is it a certain habit? A feeling? Intuition that slams in out of nowhere? Epiphany by lust? All of the above?_


End file.
